Juerga de Solteros
by athenea10
Summary: Todo empezó por una apuesta y ahora él necesita el dinero... ¿qué tendrá que hacer para conseguirlo? ¿Lo logrará o no? En fin... pasen y lean H
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola otra vez! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Una cosa antes de que comencéis a leer… ¿alguien ha visto la película "Juerga de Solteros"? Sinceramente espero que no porque así no podréis ver cómo destrozo la película jejejejejejejeje. Que conste que se basa en la idea y que algunas cosillas son parecidas… pero no es totalmente igual ¿eh?

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, La Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos.

Y ahora… ¡a leer la historia! Espero que os guste

Aio!

* * *

Un día de boda. En realidad un día de locos. Mientras que las damas de honor corrían de un lado a otro buscando las flores y componiendo decentemente sus vestidos, la madre de la novia gritaba a pleno pulmón que nadie le hacía el menor caso. Al final consiguieron que todo estuviese en su sitio. La carpa flotaba elegantemente en el centro del jardín, las sillas estaban estratégicamente colocadas, los lazos prendidos a cada lado de ellas y las hadas daban un color alegre en aquellos sitios en los que las flores no habían alcanzado. El Gran Sacerdote daba un último vistazo a los votos que habían escrito en letras doradas colocadas en el cielo. ¿Os parece raro? Bueno… era una boda mágica… ¿qué hay de raro en que utilizasen hadas en lugar de flores¡Ah! Es eso… no os preocupéis… no tenían que alquilarlas… eran amigas de la novia así que todo resuelto. En fin, todo estaba listo. Todo menos el novio claro… que aún estaba enfrascado en la última discusión de… soltero.

¿Estás nervioso? – preguntaba inocentemente uno de los padrinos de la boda.

¿Tú cómo estarías si tan sólo en unos minutos te atases a una única mujer? – respondía por el novio otro de sus padrinos – Yo estaría histérico perdido…

Más bien, estarías a punto de huir por la ventana… - contestó alegremente el novio mientras arreglaba la pajarita – No sabéis lo afortunado que soy al casarme con ella… es la mujer perfecta para mí – sonrió.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – su otro padrino se acercó a él harto de que no lograse colocar esa pajarita – Es la única mujer que has conocido – paró un momento su arreglo para poder añadir con sonrisa pícara y una ceja levantada – en el sentido bíblico.

Mira tú por dónde Malfoy se nos ha vuelto puritano – sonrió un chico pelirrojo que estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones mirando la escena – En el sentido bíblico… ¿de dónde has sacado esa expresión? Supongo que de algún muggle… ¿o no será de alguna muggle? – se carcajeó.

Para tú información Ronald – terminó de arreglar la pajarita del novio y miró a su alegre compañero – fue tu mejor amigo el que me enseñó esa bonita expresión.

No me llames así – frunció el entrecejo el mencionado – sólo mi madre me llama así y me pone enfermo…

Perdona el atrevimiento… Ronald – se colocó delante del novio – Así estás mejor.

¿Creéis que le gustaré así? – preguntaba nervioso el novio volviendo a inspeccionar detalladamente su indumentaria – No estoy muy seguro…

¿Tanto te controla? – Ron se acercó lentamente – estás muy elegante… Además… seguro que ella te quiere como eres siempre.

Me dijo que me tomase en serio la indumentaria… no quiere que nada salga mal.

Perfeccionista como siempre… - masculló Draco – no entiendo qué has visto en ella la verdad.

Ni tú ni yo lo entenderíamos nunca – apareció un muchacho con un fuerte acento irlandés – Creo que yo me quedaré soltero para toda la vida.

¿Es eso una promesa Seamus? – se acercó otro de los padrinos – Pobres brujas y muggles… no te puedes llegar a imaginar lo decepcionadas que podrán llegar a estar.

Qué gracioso… - contestó el aludido.

Tranquilo… - medió Draco – las mujeres se casan con los hombres cuando ya no pueden mantenerse ellas solitas – sonrió con autosuficiencia.

¿Estás diciendo que todas las mujeres sólo buscan el dinero de uno? – preguntó con asombro Ron.

¿A qué es una mala noticia para ti? – le miró de arriba abajo – Creo que nunca podrás pescar una…

No contestaré a eso Malfoy…

No me llames por el apellido a no ser que agregues Señor – rió – Sabes perfectamente que era una broma – le dio una palmadita en el hombro – además es un hecho, yo tengo más dinero que todos vosotros juntos – se encogió de hombros - ¡qué le vamos a hacer!

¿Queréis dejar de ponerme más nervioso aún? – protestó el novio volviéndose al espejo.

Perdónales no saben lo que dicen – Dean se acercó a él – ya es la hora.

Pero todavía no ha llegado – protestaba.

La novia está dando vueltas como una histérica y creo que he oído algo parecido a que va a matarte si no apareces pronto…

Sabéis que necesito cinco testigos y vosotros sois cuatro.

Tranquilo… ya sabes que aparecerá tarde o temprano… seguro que ha tenido algún inconveniente ¡Venga sal! – Ron empujó al moreno que seguía mascullando que necesitaba a su quinto padrino.

¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado? – preguntó Dean a Draco que se había colocado en perfecta formación a su lado.

Seguramente todavía no se habrá levantado – le guiñó un ojo cómplice zanjando la discusión – pero seguramente llegará a tiempo.

Los cinco chicos desaparecieron por un pasillo para llegar a la carpa de boda. En ese mismo momento tocaban las campanadas anunciando las diez de la mañana.

¡Maldición llego tarde! – el quinto padrino se levantaba como un resorte de una cama ajena apartando bruscamente un cuerpo femenino que intentaba despegar el ojo derecho para ver qué estaba pasando – Me lo he pasado genial – se despedía con apuro – Ya te llamaré – y con una sonrisa desapareció con un ¡plin!

No lo volveré a ver en mi vida – suspiraba la chica – Y es una verdadera lástima… - se volvió a la izquierda tapándose con la sábana su cuerpo desnudo hasta la cabeza.

Todos estaban en su sitio… bueno, no todos. Los cuatro padrinos se habían colocado a la derecha del novio. El primer sitio lo ocupaba Dean, le seguía Seamus, después se encontraba Ron y por último Draco… seguía faltando un sitio y los chicos miraban por toda la sala buscando algún otro amigo para que ocupase el último lugar.

¿Dónde demonios está? – volvió a mascullar Ron – Como no venga pronto tendremos que elegir a otro.

¿Y ahora te das cuenta? – respondió como si tal cosa Draco – yo ya estoy buscando un sustituto decente…

Se va a enfadar…

Es el día de su boda… no creo que le enfade nada…

Me refería a Ginny… como no aparezca no dejará de gritar en una temporada…

¿Por eso suda tanto Neville? Pensé que era porque sólo va a estar con tu hermana – soltó una carcajada.

¿Alguna vez te he dicho que no tienes ni puñetera gracia?

¡Vamos! No te pongas así… - le dio un codazo – tu hermana es un partidazo.

Ya lo creo – se oyó de repente una tercera voz que interrumpió en la discusión – una lástima que no me tomase en serio cuando le pedí ser mi novia…

¡Harry! – gritó Ron sin darse cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba en silencio.

No grites tanto… me ha parecido ver al Sacerdote saltar hasta la carpa… - murmuró el moreno que acababa de llegar – no llego tan tarde ¿no?

Casi tanto como la novia – susurró Draco haciéndole un ademán de silencio con el dedo índice… después de todo aparecían las damas de honor escoltando a la novia.

Varios minutos después Neville Longbotton y Ginevra Weasly habían contraído matrimonio frente a todos sus amigos y familiares.

Yo nunca me casaré – comentó Ron mientras cogía una botella de Champagne – pienso quedarme soltero toda mi vida – bebió un sorbo – seré un calavera sí señor – y bebió un trago más grande.

Dices eso porque ninguna chica tendría el sentido común de acercarse a ti – Harry le arrebató la botella para beber – que yo sepa no has tenido más que dos novias…

Perdone usted señor Casanova – Ron entrecerró los ojos – pero que tú hayas conocido a la mitad de Hogwarts y yo sólo a sus dos mejores hembras no quiere decir que no tenga tirón con las chicas.

Seguro… - apuró la botella de un último trago – que quede constancia de que también conocí a tus dos ex novias…

¡Harry!

¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? Por si no lo habías notado he dicho ex novias Ron…

No os peleéis… estamos en la boda de Neville ¿no? – les apaciguó Dean – Además nosotros no nos casaremos porque tenemos fundado un club ¿Verdad?

¿Ah sí¿qué club¿y por qué yo no me he enterado? – preguntó Draco intentando mantener el equilibrio en la silla.

Claro que sí… el de los solteros de oro ¿no lo sabías? – preguntó sonriente Seamus – sólo que un miembro ha causado la baja – movió su copa en dirección a Neville que ya estaba mucho más calmado – espero que para bien.

¡Por supuesto! – contestó el aludido - ¡Es genial estar casado!

¡Neville! – Ginny apareció de repente en la puerta – Vete despidiéndote de tus amigos… tenemos que irnos ya ¿entendido?

Sí… claro cielo – respondió tímidamente.

Te espero en el coche…

Seguro que es una decisión acertada – sonrió Draco una vez la pelirroja hubo abandonado la habitación.

Sólo está nerviosa – defendió a su mujer – Será mejor que me vaya – sonrió – nos veremos pronto ¿Vale?

Por supuesto amigo – Harry se acercó a él y le dio un gran abrazo – ten cuidado con ella ¿eh? Que no me entere yo que le haces algo malo…

Tranquilo – sonrió Neville.

¡Adiós cuñado! – Ron se acercó a él y se tiró encima suyo para propinarle un abrazo… o estrujamiento… según se mire – que no se te olvide la discusión de ayer ¿eh? – digamos que estuvieron hablando tranquilamente de lo que le podía pasar si su hermana alguna vez se quejaba de cómo la trataba… todo se reducía en una frase: "Si ella sufre desearás estar muerto".

No te preocupes…

Bueno – dijeron los otros tres – ¡buena suerte! – le apretujaron entre todos.

¡Adiós! Nos veremos pronto ¿Eh? – Neville desapareció corriendo por la puerta.

Pobrecillo – comentó Harry una vez que los tortolitos se hubiesen ido – no puedo ni imaginarme lo que se tiene que sentir al estar sólo con una mujer – se desplomó en una silla – yo pienso estar con todas las chicas del mundo… exceptuando a mi madre por supuesto – aclaró.

Eso es una tontería – Draco se puso delante de su amigo – primero porque tú madre está buena – el moreno le miró entrecerrando sus ojos – y segundo porque yo estaré con la mitad de ellas – rió haciendo que su amigo lo acompañase.

Está bien – Harry subió ambas manos – tú la mitad y yo la otra mitad – sonrió.

¿Y nosotros? – protestó Dean - ¿no hay nada para nosotros? – soltó una risilla nasal.

Os podéis quedar con las sobras – contestó con determinación Draco.

Qué amables – intentó contestar con sarcasmo Ron pero lo único que consiguió fue soltar una risilla… tanto alcohol en sangre no es muy bueno para poder usar todas tus facultades mentales.

¿Sabéis qué? – interrumpió de repente Seamus – He estado pensando – risas de fondo - ¡Oye¡a veces pienso! – ahora eran carcajadas – Está bien, está bien… ¿qué os parece si hacemos una apuesta?

¿Apuesta? – preguntó Ron alzando una ceja, o él pensaba que lo estaba haciendo claro - ¿A qué te refieres?

Bueno… tal vez no sea una apuesta apuesta… - comentó para si mismo – creo que tendría que llamarla de otra forma… - empezó a dar pequeñas vueltas para desespero de sus amigos – aunque no se me ocurre ahora mismo…

¡Quieres dejar de decir tonterías e ir al grano! – le cortó de repente Dean.

Vale, vale… perdón… - sonrió Seamus – he pensado que ya que todos estamos tan seguros de que no nos vamos a casar… ¿qué tal si hacemos una especie de tontina?

¿De qué estás hablando? – Ron se levantó confundido.

Me refiero a que todos ponemos una cantidad de dinero en un fondo de Quidditch… y el último que se case recibirá todo lo que saquemos…

¿Apuestas? En ese caso el último que se case no se quedará con nada Seamus… es muy difícil que siempre ganemos… - Ron se volvió a sentar decepcionado. Si hubiese sido algo más seguro él se hubiese apuntado sin pensarlo pero… ¿apuestas? Nadie tenía tanta suerte…

Me refería – apuntó su amigo – a un fondo de "ayuda" del Quidditch…

Vamos… te refieres a un dinero invertido en ese deporte ¿no? – intentó averiguar Draco.

¡Exacto! Calculo que por lo menos se hará diez veces mayor…

¡Hecho! – gritó alegremente Ron – Así conseguiré todo vuestro dinero – rió como un histérico.

Yo ya tengo mucho dinero pero… me gusta la idea de aumentarlo con el vuestro – sonrió Draco.

Me apunto – dijo Dean - ¿Tú que dices Harry?

Creo que… - se levantó de la silla – vais a perder todos frente a mí – sonrió.

Entonces quedamos así – Seamus cogió un trozo de pergamino – mañana – miró a todos sus compañeros y al ver sus caras se corrigió – pasado mañana os llamaré para que me deis el dinero ¿está bien?

¡Sí! – gritaron todos a la vez.

Ahora poned vuestro nombre aquí… sé que mañana no recordaréis nada de esto… - sonrió.

Bueno – comentó Draco una vez terminó de escribir su nombre en el pergamino – ahora si me disculpáis tengo otros asuntos de atender… - y se encaminó hacia el grupo de las damas de honor.

¿Acaso no sabe que de una boda sale otra? – comentó con alegría Ron – ya puedo ver cómo todos vuestros galeones duermen en mi caja del banco – se frotó las manos.

Eso ya lo veremos – le guiñó un ojo Harry. Él odiaba el matrimonio… ¿qué iba a poder pasar para que cambiase de opinión?

* * *

Esto... antes de nada quiero dedicar este primer capítulo. Como por fin mi modem ha dejado que me conecte correctamente y mi inspiración ha vuelto (al igual que mi buen humor jejejejeje) he estado mirando las historias y me he enterado que hoy es el cumpleaños de alguien que siempre ha estado leyéndome (cosa muy rara porque soy como una veleta... a veces escribo y otras me aburro y paso de todo...) y he decidido que voy a dedicarle este capítulo : - ) (si a ella no le importa claro...).

Bueno lo que quería decir es¡FELICIDADES RAKAOMI! (ZORIONAK!!! es lo mismo en euskera jejejejeje) y este primer capítulo te lo dedico... espero que te guste.

Aio!


	2. La solución

¡Hola otra vez¿qué tal estamos? Espero que bien y que el fin de semana os lo paséis genial.

Bueno, como siempre todos los personajes que utilizo en esta historia son propiedad de JK Rowling, La Warner y de cualquiera que haya pagado los derechos…

Espero que os siga gustando

Aio!

* * *

Habían pasado dos años desde aquella famosa boda. Dos años en los que Seamus y Dean habían encontrado el amor y se habían casado. Seamus había encontrado en Lavender Brown a la candidata perfecta para compartir con ella el resto de su vida y, en cuanto a Dean, la elegida había sido Parvati Patil. En fin, que ellos sintieron mucho el perder el dinero pero… el amor valía mil veces más… o eso es lo que querían hacer creer frente a sus otros tres amigos que lo único que hacían era frotarse las manos ante la cantidad de galeones que se habían acumulado… Tres fuera y quedaban otros tres.

Harry… - casi gritaba Ron cuando entró como un huracán en su casa - ¡Harry!

Estoy aquí – el aludido apareció sólo con una camisa y unos boxers negros – Será mejor que hables más bajo – le pidió con un ademán mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta del dormitorio – no quiero que se despierte antes de tiempo – sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

¿Estás preparando el famoso desayuno Potter? – preguntó extrañado dejando a un lado la excitación inicial – Eso es grave… - canturreó siguiéndole a la cocina. Normalmente cuando Harry preparaba el gran desayuno, consistente en zumo de naranja y tostadas, era porque pensaba que ella era la mujer de su vida. También habría que puntualizar que para el chico la mayoría de las mujeres eran las mujeres de su vida… En fin, como siempre se le acababa la ilusión tan pronto como venía, esas "mujeres perfectas" pasaban a engrosar la lista negra.

No seas tonto Ron… es solo que… - cogió su varita para poder preparar las tostadas, vale que ella le gustaba mucho pero ¿tanto como para hacerlo a la manera muggle? De ninguna manera.

Ah… lo estás haciendo con magia – cortó la explicación de su amigo y se sentó medio desilusionado en una silla. No es que quisiera que él perdiese la apuesta es que… siempre había imaginado que su mejor amigo desde el colegio iba a encontrar a la chica adecuada para él. En fin… mejor esperar un poco más…

¿No tenías algo importante que contarme? – preguntó fastidiado por la cara de decepción de su amigo.

¡Es cierto! – se levantó bruscamente dejando en el suelo la silla y se lanzó en picado a abrazar a su mejor amigo - ¡Me voy a casar! – comenzó a dar vueltas como un histérico - ¡Ella dijo sí¡Dijo sí!

¡Tranquilo! – no podía dejar de reír contagiado por su mejor amigo. Siempre pensó en que Ron necesitaba a una buena mujer y estaba seguro de que su novia era la adecuada.

¡Luna dijo que sí! – gritó alzando los brazos al cielo y lanzando una exclamación de gusto – No me lo puedo creer… ¡es la mejor chica del mundo! – sonreía como un niño que acaba de recibir el regalo de reyes que siempre quiso.

¿Por qué pensabas que se iba a negar? – le sonrió – está loca por ti… aunque sigo sin entenderlo del todo…

¡Ja! – le sacó infantilmente la lengua – Sé que estás celoso porque no te eligió a ti – se sentó en el suelo – eligió al mejor – y volvió a alzar los brazos abriendo la boca de par en par formando una sonrisa de victoria.

Bueno… eso es cierto – terminó diciendo Harry – Siempre pensé que si ella no caía en mis redes debía caer en las tuyas… siempre babeando detrás suyo surtió efecto ¿verdad?

Qué gracioso… pero ni siquiera tus bromas me pueden fastidiar el día – se levantó con renovadas fuerzas – Serás mi padrino ¿verdad? – le miró con brillo en los ojos. Sí, sé que en la mayoría de las historias es la novia la que tiene ese brillo pero… él también tiene derecho ¿no? Pos eso.

Ni siquiera una horda de fans histéricas por mi cuerpo podrían detenerme – sonrió mientras le abrazaba.

¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó una voz somnolienta que pertenecía a una chica morena que entraba en la cocina - ¿Qué se supone que hacéis? – Ver a tu supuesto novio sólo con una camisa abrazando y dando saltitos junto a un chico pelirrojo que no dejaba de darle besos en la mejilla como un loco no es lo que cualquier chica tiene en su lista de preferencias ¿no?

¡Me caso! – y Ron, sin conocer de nada a esa chica, soltó de improviso a Harry y se lanzó sobre ella - ¡Me caso en una semana!

Felicidades – dijo por encima del hombro de aquel feliz pelirrojo interrogando a su "novio" con la mirada.

Déjale… es que como ninguna chica le solía hacer caso y esta vez una se va a quedar con él… es demasiada felicidad en un cuerpo tan pequeño – rió.

Tú también vas a venir a la boda ¿verdad? – tanto la desconocida como Harry se quedaron mudos – acompañarás a Harry – afirmó al no recibir respuesta alguna – Ya recibirás la invitación – soltó a la chica y se dirigió como un cohete a la puerta - ¡Voy a avisar a Malfoy! – y más contento que unas castañuelas se largó del apartamento.

¿Iremos juntos? – preguntó vacilante ella mientras tomaba la silla del suelo para sentarse a la mesa.

Por supuesto… - le respondió dándole la espalda - ¿lo dudabas a caso? - ¿alguien puede decirme por qué Harry no estaba muy contento con el arreglo? Una frase vino a su mente… "de una boda sale otra boda".

Y llegó el tan anhelado día. Ron estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Según él la novia tardaba demasiado… ¡Merlín llegaba dos minutos tarde! Eso era un síntoma claro de que le iba a abandonar en el altar… ¡estaba segurísimo!

Es normal que la novia llegue tarde… es más… ¡es lo que sucede en todas las bodas histérico! – le repetía una y otra vez Harry… ya se estaba hartando de que su amigo pelirrojo la tomase con él cada vez que pensaba que Luna se había largado con otro chico vete tú a saber dónde.

Eso sólo lo dices porque eres mi amigo – se abrazaba al moreno descargando todo su peso – Seguro que no me quieres contar que se ha cansado de mí y ha huido a dos minutos de la boda.

Estoy completamente seguro de que no se ha cansado de ti ¡pero yo sí! Como me sigas llenando la túnica de lágrimas y vete tú a saber que otras cosas vas a ir al altar con un ojo hinchado.

¡Me ha dejado! – volvió a lloriquear en su hombro – Seguro que ha visto la boda y ha pensado que soy un agarrado – de todos era sabido que Ron no tenía mucho dinero que digamos. Por eso mismo la boda se celebraba en una capilla mágica de la ciudad de Las Vegas. Económico, simple, barato… ¡una boda sin clase! Seguramente ahora estaría con Malfoy pidiéndole consuelo… por cierto… ¿dónde demonios estaba eh? - ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

Ron… - suspiró cansado Harry - ¿no recuerdas haberle mandado a ver si Luna estaba ya preparada?

¿Yo he hecho eso? – se separó del moreno en un segundo – seguro que ahora mismo están preparando la maleta para irse juntos… - justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta Draco entró y el pelirrojo chocó contra él.

¿Quieres casarte con una marca en la cara? – preguntó el rubio intentando contener la risa – ¿o es que me has echado de menos? – le guiñó el ojo.

¿Dónde está Luna? – le agarró de la pechera.

¿Qué le pasa a este histérico? – le preguntó a Harry ignorando los tirones que le daba el novio.

Nada… cree que le has robado a Luna – se encogió de hombros – a propósito… ¿ya está lista?

Sí, está esperando a que el loco este se ponga en su sitio para entrar…

¿Ya está lista? – preguntó dando un bote y soltando a su amigo - ¿A qué estáis esperando? – Draco y Harry se miraron sonriendo – se supone que vosotros entráis detrás de mi – con paso ceremonioso se dirigió al altar.

No estoy muy seguro de cómo Luna ha aceptado casarse con él… - dijo en bajo Draco.

Yo tampoco la verdad – contestó de igual modo Harry.

La boda duró unos diez minutos. Después de llevar a cabo sus papeles tanto Draco como Harry se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios. El moreno al lado de su "novia oficial" y el rubio solo.

¿No te han dicho que no está bien acudir solo a una boda? – le susurró Harry a su amigo que estaba sentado en un banco frente a él.

¿Y tú no sabías que no se debe traer pareja si se quiere estar soltero para siempre? – le respondió con un guiño. Acababa de llegar la hora de tirar el ramo para que una de las afortunadas solteras que estaban en la iglesia tuviese la misma suerte que la novia.

Será mejor que todas las chicas solteras se pongan en el pasillo central – canturreó Luna. Teniendo en cuenta que de las cuatro chicas presentes, sin contar a la coral que cantaba el himno nupcial claro, sólo una estaba soltera no se preveía una batalla campal para conseguir el tan ansiado ramo.

¿Dónde vas? – preguntó asustado Harry al ver que su acompañante se levantaba para ocupar su sitio entre las solteras casaderas.

Tranquilo… ahora vuelvo…

¿Ves lo que te había dicho? – rió Draco. Luna, después de suspirar sonoramente, le entregó el ramo. Claro que no le importaba que la boda fuese tan íntima y digamos… escuetilla. Pero… siempre imaginó a un par de chicas peleándose por el ramo. Bueno… una vida junto a Ron bien valía esa "pérdida".

¡Lo conseguí! – gritaba una y otra vez Ron sentado en la barra del bar elegido para la "fiesta post nupcial" – Me he casado… ¡no puedo creerlo! – y se bebió de un trago todo el contenido de su vaso - ¡esto es asqueroso! – escupió parte de aquel líquido. Habían tenido la magnifica idea de celebrarlo en un casino muggle de Las Vegas… por consiguiente Ron estuvo bebiendo su bebida homónima y por poco tiene que largarse al baño.

Deja de beber Ron… - le aconsejó Harry mientras le quitaba el vaso – ¿Querrás estar sobrio en tu noche de bodas verdad? – le guiñó un ojo.

Creo que yo sé cuando parar ¿verdad? – le preguntó a un amigo imaginario – Este Harry siempre fastidiando…

¿Qué tal si subimos un momento? – una voz femenina muy sugerente se había acercado a los dos amigos y tiraba suavemente de la camisa del moreno – Creo que me he dejado algo en la habitación y me da un poco de miedo subir solita… - le susurró en el oído para cerrar con un pequeño mordisco aquella frase.

Te acompaño – Harry se dio la vuelta y la besó en los labios - ¿No te importa verdad Ron? – le preguntó a su amigo pero, al ver que estaba medio tumbado sobre la barra, llegó a la conclusión de que debía dejar que siguiese "meditando intensamente" – Luna creo que tu marido está borracho… - informó a su amiga cuando pasó a su lado – ten, aquí tienes un poco de poción para tenerle en forma – rió cuando ella alzó las cejas y le dio las gracias - ¿Qué es lo que se te ha olvidado? – le preguntó casi ronroneando al entrar en el ascensor.

No lo recuerdo… - apretó el botón de parada y quedaron ambos en oscuridad rota solamente por el pequeño indicador de "Emergencia". Entre pequeñas risas ella se acercó lentamente a su rostro plantando pequeños pero húmedos besos a lo largo de su mejilla derecha - ¿Tú podrías ayudarme?

Por supuesto… - sonrió y la alzó hasta tenerla a su misma altura – Creo que se trata de un chico moreno y con los ojos verdes ¿me equivoco? – deslizó sus labios por los de ella recibiendo un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior fruto de la poca paciencia por parte de su acompañante.

Se te ha olvidado mencionar lo de atractivo pero… supongo que ya lo sabrás ¿verdad? – no le dejó mencionar respuesta alguna ya que sus labios provocaban a los de él intentando que dejasen el espacio idóneo para volver a degustar su dulce sabor. Súbitamente se sintió presionada contra una de las paredes del ascensor mientras ella casi desesperadamente movía sus dedos entre los cabellos negros. Sintió cómo una mano le recorría su pierna derecha acariciándola suavemente para alzarla y colocarla a un lado de las caderas masculinas. Movió sus labios en una sonrisa a la vez que sus manos se movían rápidamente intentando quitar los botones lo antes posible. Se deshizo de aquella estorbosa prenda a la vez que apartaba suavemente a Harry. Él la miró interrogante pero ella no le dejó formular su pregunta ya que comenzaba a recorrer con la lengua su pecho. Lo único que se podía oír en aquella caja que colgaba a unos cien metros del suelo eran suspiros y gemidos ahogados – Dime… esas… tres… palabritas… Harry… Dímelas – rogaba entre besos.

¿Esas tres palabritas? – ni que decir quiere que en esos momentos la mente del moreno no es que estuviese muy concentrada en contestar preguntas…

Dímelas… - lamió lentamente los pezones de él – dímelas… - susurró antes de morder suavemente uno de ellos.

¿Qué? – decir que el libido de Harry había bajado estrepitosamente era un eufemismo… ¡Merlín! Se refería a esas tres palabras… ¡esas tres malditas palabras! Pero… pero… ¡él no estaba preparado! No sabía si quiera si sentía "eso" por ella… ¡Morgana santísima! Ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba la mitad del tiempo… - Yo… - la separó gentilmente mientras intentaba incorporarse – No creo que esté listo…

¡¿Qué?! - ¿cómo que no estaba listo¡pero si hace dos segundos parecía estarlo!

Será mejor que lo dejemos – apretó el botón del piso de su habitación y comenzó a vestirse lo mejor que pudo. Ella, al ver que ni siquiera le iba a dar una pequeña explicación, hizo lo mismo. No intercambiaron ni una sola palabra hasta llegar a su habitación.

¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó sorprendida al ver que él metía en su maleta toda su ropa.

Será mejor que te vayas – le dijo derrotado mientras la guiaba hasta el ascensor – Yo… no estoy listo para eso…

¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? – preguntaba desconcertada en el ascensor.

No estoy listo para decirte que te quiero Melinda…

¿Y quién estaba hablando de eso? – preguntó fastidiada mientras le miraba fijamente.

¿No te referías a eso? – preguntó confundido mientras las puertas del ascensor comenzaban a cerrarse.

Yo quería que me dijeses tres palabras – levantó tres dedos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras – Hazme el amor – bajó los dedos dejando levantado el dedo corazón – Adiós Harry – las puertas se cerraron definitivamente.

Hazme el amor – repitió como un tonto sin salir de su asombro - ¡Hazme el amor! – repitió acercándose a las puertas ya cerradas - ¡HAZME EL AMOR! – repitió golpeando las puertas. Dos señores que pasaban por ahí le miraron como si fuese el mayor pervertido del mundo. Menos mal que los muggles no reconocían al gran Harry Potter… Intentó disculparse pero lo único que consiguió fue que aquel hombre se llevase a su mujer lejos de ese exhibicionista…

¿Qué te pasa amigo? – le preguntó Ron. En su desconcierto Harry había bajado al bar de la celebración para no estar tan solitario.

Acabo de cometer la mayor tontería de mi vida… - le informó al tiempo que pedía una bebida fuerte.

¿Y cuál es esa tontería?

Antes Melinda y yo nos habíamos quedado encerrados en el ascensor y…

¿Encerrados? – ese tono de voz le indicaba que no creía ni media palabra.

Más o menos… - no quería entrar en detalles – y bueno… una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando estábamos a punto de… - un gesto en la cara de su amigo pelirrojo le indujo a pensar que él ya sabía de qué hablaba así que se ahorró el comentario – me pidió que le dijese esas tres palabritas.

¿Tres palabritas¿Te refieres a Te quiero Melinda?

Yo pensaba que sí… y bueno… no me pareció adecuado mentir para poder hacerlo…

¿Has rechazado la oportunidad por principios? – le miró extrañado – Enhorabuena… ya eres todo un hombre – le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

Muy gracioso… - se tomó todo el contenido del vaso de un golpe – Ahora estoy totalmente solo…

Tranquilo. Si te sirve de consuelo no creo que hayas perdido mucho… esa chica no era para ti.

¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Por el desayuno

¿Por el desayuno?

Exacto… si estuvieses interesado realmente en ella y no en su cuerpo lo hubieses hecho a la manera muggle…

Bonita teoría… - pidió otro trago.

Si tú pudieses acostarte con cualquier chica del mundo ¿con quién sería?

¿Eso es una pregunta con trampa? Recuerda que dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños…

Yo elegiría a Luna… - el pelirrojo miró a su mujer que estaba hablando con una de sus amigas – es la mujer perfecta para mi… ojala tú sientas algo parecido algún día…

Tienes suerte amigo… - en el momento en que el camarero se acercaba con su bebida una belleza pelirroja se sentó cerca de ellos reclamando inmediatamente la atención del moreno - ¡Vaya!... – exclamó casi sin aliento al ver a esa exuberante mujer.

Olvídela amigo – le informó el camarero – Ese tipo de mujeres sólo van con los tipos que apuestan fuerte…

¿Qué apuestan fuerte eh? – se quedó pensativo por unos instantes… está bien… sólo le llevó un par de segundos que una sonrisa de victoria se instalase en su cara.

Harry… piénsalo bien… No hagas ninguna tontería… - le advirtió su amigo pelirrojo.

Tranquilo… sabes que tengo mucho dinero ¿Verdad? – le palmeó en el hombro – Además… la suerte está de mi parte – se dirigió a una de las mesas de dados.

Será mejor que tengas cuidado – fue lo último que pudo decir antes de ver cómo su mejor amigo se dirigía hacia los dados con aquella pelirroja del brazo.

¡Ocho! La banca gana – repetía por enésima vez el crupier de la mesa de Harry.

Será mejor que vayas a sacarle de ahí – le pidió Luna a su marido – Creo que la suerte no está de su lado… si sigue así perderá todo su dinero…

Tranquila – le respondió Ron – Espero llegar a tiempo.

Venga daditos… dadle a papá Harry un siete – frotó los dados en sus manos y volvió a dejarlos escapar… el resultado fue el mismo que en las tiradas anteriores… cualquier número menos el que él había pronosticado.

¡Harry! – Ron le tiró de la manga para captar su atención - ¿Cuánto has perdido?

¡No tengo ni idea! – le contestaba sin dejar de mirar la mesa – tal vez quinientos o seiscientos… ¡qué más da! Tengo más ahorrado – antes de tirar los dados sintió una mano apretarle - ¿Qué haces?

¡Estás loco! – le regañó su amigo - ¡No tienes dinero suficiente para cubrir esas apuestas! Ahora mismo vas a dejar de jugar y mañana tendrás que trabajar horas extras para poder comer…

Tienes razón – concedió después de unos segundos. Realizó mentalmente la suma de su dinero, después de convertirlo a dinero muggle, y llegó a la conclusión de que se había gastado en aquel casino todo su dinero. Cerró los ojos derrotado – Será mejor que nos vayamos… - le dio los dados a su acompañante pelirroja e hizo el amago de irse cuando vio, por el rabillo del ojo, como ella lanzaba decididamente los dados dando el mismo resulta do que siempre… ocho ¡Maldito número! Bueno… dado que la apuesta era bastante grande el dinero que debía incluía un montón de ceros… ceros que él no podría pagar ni con tres años de su sueldo - ¡Maldición! – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que los socios del dueño de aquel casino se lo llevasen a rastras hasta su despacho.

Así que ha perdido… - fue la presentación de aquel hombre que le estaba tendiendo la mano.

Más o menos… - aceptó la bienvenida rogando a Merlín que todo fuese bien.

Supongo que no dispondrá en este momento de la suma que ha perdido…

¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

Señor…

Potter – completó Harry.

Señor Potter… dirijo un casino y sé cuando la gente ha apostado de más…

¡Pero yo no lancé los dados! – protestó.

Está bien… - contestó calmadamente – veamos los videos de seguridad – con un mando llegó hasta el momento justo del principio de la caída de Harry.

¿Ve? Es ella quien tira los dados ¡no yo!

¡Exacto! – Ron apoyaba a su amigo.

Pero usted le dio los dados y ella los tiró… eso, amigo, es una tirada legal en cualquier casino de Las Vegas…

Pues yo no lo creo – cruzó los brazos en clara señal de desafío.

Para su desgracia no es importante lo que usted crea sino lo que yo creo. Y creo que me debe doscientos mil dólares…

¿Doscientos mil? – exclamaron ambos alarmados.

Pero no se preocupe… - le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa – dispondrá de un plazo adecuado de tiempo para cubrir esa deuda.

¿En serio? - ¿aquel tipo le daría unos tres años? Porque eso era más o menos el tiempo que iba a necesitar

Un mes y medio

¿Un mes y medio? – volvieron a repetir.

¿Acaso les parece mucho? Siempre se puede acortar…

No… es un plazo muy generoso… - respondió Ron.

Me alegro… supongo que le gustará conservar sus extremidades intactas ¿Verdad?

La verdad es que sí – al oír cómo ese hombre le amenazaba la sangre le hirvió… ¿él no era el mejor mago de todos los tiempos? Pues esa clase de amenazas no surtían ningún efecto en él – Pero… - se sentó más cómodamente en la silla – no me da ningún miedo – le informó como quien comenta que va a llover – Así que ahora si me disculpa – se levantó lentamente de su asiento – volveré en cuanto tenga el dinero… en cuanto a su amenaza debo advertirle que no tiene el mayor efecto.

Señor Potter… - le llamó el dueño antes de que se fuese – debo recomendar que se tome esto en serio. No nos gustaría ver al salvador del mundo postrado en un hospital de San Mungo ¿verdad?

¿Qué? - ¿cómo sabía ese tipo de la existencia de San Mungo?

Sé perfectamente que usted es un mago… es más… yo soy uno de sus admiradores… - se levantó pausadamente – yo también soy un mago… no tan bueno como usted pero lo intento – le sonrió – Por eso mismo me dolería tener que llegar a extremos insospechados… Sabe perfectamente que hay más cosas en juego que su cuerpo ¿verdad? No querremos manchar su reputación ¿cierto? Y… ¿qué pensarán sus padres¿los niños que confían ciegamente en su leyenda¿quiere privarles de su héroe a los niños de ahora o del futuro? – Eso sí que era una amenaza en toda regla – Le aconsejo que pague sus deudas.

Está bien – todas esas palabras hicieron mella en su cerebro – Dentro de un mes y medio tendré todo el dinero.

Eso está mejor – le abrió educadamente la puerta – espero verle pronto.

Por supuesto – Harry y Ron salieron del despacho - ¿En qué me he metido? – preguntó al techo.

Tranquilo… todo se arreglará. Yo te prestaría el dinero pero…

Ya lo sé… no te preocupes…

¿Por qué no se lo pides a Malfoy? – preguntó el pelirrojo una vez llegaron a su habitación.

¿Qué es lo que le vas a pedir a Malfoy? – Luna estaba esperando a que su marido subiese.

Harry ha perdido todo su dinero y tiene que devolver lo que ha adeudado… - le explicó rápidamente su marido.

Estoy acabado – el moreno se sentó en uno de los sofás – Draco nunca me prestará el dinero… ya sabes que él nunca presta ni su coche ni dinero…

Eso es cierto… - Ron se sentó a su lado para darle ánimos.

¿Qué hay de la apuesta que hicisteis? – preguntó de repente Luna – Eso no sería pedirle dinero ¿verdad?

¡Es cierto Harry! Tenemos que hacer que Malfoy se case.

Claro… lo más fácil del mundo… que Draco se case en menos de dos meses… ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? – a sarcasmo le ganaba poca gente – Sería más fácil que ese tipo olvidase mi deuda…

Hombre… alguna chica ha tenido que gustarle en algún momento ¿no?

Probablemente pero nunca me lo ha dicho – respondió ausente el moreno.

Pregúntaselo – le sugirió Luna – pero no directamente… utiliza alguna estratagema para que te lo diga sin que se de cuenta…

Bueno… vale la pena intentarlo ¿no? – Ron le dio un pequeño codazo en señal de amistad.

Vale la pena intentarlo… - se encogió de hombros.


	3. La chica ideal

Era viernes por la tarde. Durante toda la semana Harry había trazado un plan para conseguir que su amigo le diera cualquier pista sobre su mujer ideal... o sobre cualquier chica que hubiese... no sé... querido un poquito...

Vamos allá – llegó puntualmente al Centro de Ocio para Magos Asquerosamente Ricos, más conocido como COMAR, está bien, ese no era su nombre... pero nadie recordaba qué significaban originalmente las siglas. Se arregló visiblemente su indumentaria (nunca le había gustado que le señalasen por no ser tan... suficientemente rico) e inspiró hondo para entrar.

Buenos días señor... – se le acercó un servicial elfo ¿Servicial? No creo... la verdad es que aquel ser que medía metro y medio menos que él le miraba por encima del hombro... no se puede decir que su indumentaria recién arreglada tapase su pelo...

Potter – respondió con bastante orgullo, después de todo ese apellido le había abierto muchas puertas...

Déjeme ver si está en la lista... un momento por favor – ni siquiera se había asombrado levemente – Aquí está, es usted invitado del señor Malfoy... - ¿era su imaginación o el nombre de su amigo lo había dicho con reverencia? – Está en el salón de duelos... sígame por favor – siguió al elfo por un estrecho pasillo que daba directamente a una gigante puerta de oro, al comparar su tamaño con el elfo se dio cuente de que podría servir de pomo. Al abrirla se encontraron en una gran sala de estar con numerosas puertas custodiadas por enormes y mullidos sillones rojos y color oro – es por esta puerta – señaló a la única que tenía un dibujo. Parecía un sable de plata engarzado por rubíes y esmeraldas... si aquel elfo no le estuviese mirando seguramente con un par de piedras de esas hubiese cubierto toda su deuda... incluso se hubiese podido comprar el estúpido casino.

¡Harry! – gritó contento Draco mientras dejaba de apuntar a su rival – Menos mal que has venido... me estoy aburriendo... – al oír ese comentario su rival abrió los ojos, empuñó con violencia su varita y le apuntó directamente. Antes incluso de que pudiese pensar un hechizo estaba en el suelo lloriqueando como un bebé - ¿entiendes lo que te digo? Ni siquiera son capaces de atacarme cuando estoy despistado – encogió los hombros y bajó de la plataforma con aires de superioridad. Al hacerlo cualquier miembro femenino, y un par del masculino, que había en doscientos metros a la redonda cayeron rendidos a sus pies... y no era metafóricamente - ¿Qué tal estás? – Ignoró todo ese despliegue.

No puedo quejarme – intentó esbozar una sonrisa... al ver cómo su amigo ignoraba a todas esas chicas que se postraban a sus pies no estaba muy seguro de que su plan tuviese éxito.

¿Un duelo? – el rubio jugueteaba con su varita lanzándola al aire – Comprobemos esa destreza y poder Potter...

Ahora mismo no me apetece la verdad – Sentía las miradas de lástima de todo el público.

No me digas que el Gran Harry Potter tiene miedo a batirse en duelo con un simple mago de tres al cuarto como yo... – dramatizó mientras le dirigía sonrisas retadoras – Nunca imaginé que llegase este momento...

Ya te he dicho que no me apetece... Además... no creo que quieras tener un ojo morado ¿no? – sonrió de medio lado – Sabes que lo hago por tu bien...

Siempre preocupándote por los demás ¿eh? – le guiñó un ojo – soy mayorcito para saber lo que me conviene...

No creo que puedas convencerme...

¿Y si lo hacemos más interesante?

¿Más interesante?

Exacto... apostemos – y tal vez en algún momento hubiese podido hacerle aceptar pero... después de esa palabra...

¿Apostar? Lo siento... ya sabes que yo no hago esas cosas...

¡Es un cobarde! – saltó alguien entre el público.

¿Quién ha dicho eso? – preguntó Draco con pose amenazante, al no responder nadie sonrió – Para una vez que dicen la verdad...

¡Oye! – a Harry comenzaba a hervirle la sangre. No es nada fácil que en la misma semana te quedes sin dinero, amenazado, abandonado por una tontería y que encima te llamen cobarde... Así que, como es normal o casi, se colocó en su sitio de la plataforma después de un salto.

Genial – sonrió triunfante – prepárate a ser llamado como el mago que antes se le conocía como el salvador, después de hoy no te reconocerán ni tus padres.

Amenazas... – suspiró con ironía – Simples y vanas amenazas... ¿Comenzamos? – Draco estaba en posición de ataque - ¿Eso es un sí? – ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente para desarmarse. Y el resto es una pelea de gallitos... no es muy importante para la historia... ¿qué quién gano? Pues... como Harry es el héroe... ganó él – Ya te lo advertí – sonrió con arrogancia.

Sí, sí, sí... El Gran Salvador del Mundo Mágico ha ganado a un humilde mago... llamaré al Profeta – se sentó en uno de los sillones – Si esa chica no hubiese gritado...

¿Esa es tu excusa? – sonrió enseñando todos los dientes – Es un poco pobre ¿no?

Está bien, está bien... – alzó ambas manos - ¿Tomamos algo?

Claro – se encogió de hombros – aunque... ¿no será mejor ducharnos primero? Si entramos así a cualquier sitio nos echan a patadas.

Cierto – se encogió de hombros – Es por aquí – se fueron a las duchas.

Oye... una pregunta – ya habían salido y se encontraban frente a los espejos para afeitarse - ¿conocías a esa chica que gritó como una histérica?

Sí... – suspiró con resignación – es una ex...

Déjame adivinar... la dejaste por loca

Simplemente me aburría con ella – se encogió de hombros – ¿ya sabes que voy a estar con todas las chicas del mundo verdad?

Exactamente con la mitad – sonrió de lado - ¿Alguna vez una relación te ha durado más de dos semanas?

Déjame pensar... – miró al techo – No – una losa encima de la cabeza de Harry hubiese dolido menos.

Entonces nunca has tenido una chica especial ¿eh? – comentó como cualquier cosa a la vez que se lavaba la cara – Una lástima...

Bueno... – sumergió la cabeza en agua de colonia – no es que haya sido una relación muy larga pero... – se frotó un poco la cara con la toalla. Tal vez durase un par de minutos todo el proceso pero Harry parecía a punto de querer atizarle con el lavabo – hubo una chica que me marcó, así que no doy tanta lástima ¿Verdad?

¡Cielos! Ahora sí que voy a tener que llamar al Profeta... ¡El gran Draco Malfoy encontró a una chica especial!

Lástima que le perdiese de vista al día siguiente...

¿Se fue sin decirte nada?

Más bien fue al revés – a quién se le ocurría pensar que una chica le iba a abandonar... desde luego... que pardillo.

¿La dejaste ir?

Sí, ya sabes... era joven...

Y ahora eres un anciano – volvió a su tarea de aseo.

Vale, era un idiota.

Bingo

La recuerdo como si la hubiese conocido ayer... era tan bella, tan dulce, tan especial...

¡Vaya! ¿y quién era esa chica si puede saberse?

¿Recuerdas la boda de Neville?

Por supuesto – cómo no iba a recordarla... era su salvación... bendita apuesta...

Fue una de sus damas de honor – rió bajito – se llamaba Hermione.

¿Hermione? No la recuerdo...

Normal, cuando yo me fui donde estaban las Damas de Honor tú estabas bebiendo como un loco con Ron.

Si ya... ¿y qué pasó? – sentía verdadera curiosidad... para que su amigo describiese con tal devoción a una chica debía ser muy especial.

Fue una noche genial. Desde que nos conocimos comenzamos a bailar y, en medio de la cuarta canción, la besé. ¡Merlín! Eran los labios más dulces que he probado en mi vida – sonreía con nostalgia – Tuvimos que despedirnos rápidamente de los novios porque el ambiente se iba caldeando poco a poco. La llevé a un hotel, ahora mismo no recuerdo el nombre, pero creo recordar que era bastante acogedor – conociendo a su amigo probablemente acabaron en un motel cutre de carretera – Allí comenzamos a acariciarnos y soltaba unos suspiros... ¡Morgana bendita! Resonaron en mis oídos durante meses. Cada vez que tocaba suavemente una pequeña parte de su cuerpo gemía y se entregaba... no puedes imaginarte de qué forma; llegaba a ponerme carne de gallina y cuando me clavaba las uñas en la espalda creí desmayarme... – a esas alturas seguramente tendría que pasar otra vez por la ducha fría... – cuando estábamos a punto de... bueno, ya sabes... me contó que yo era el primero ¡el primero! ¿te lo puedes imaginar? Lo único que pude hacer fue besarla mientras iba con mucho cuidado... y el resultado fue mágico ¡ni todo el poder que tengo pudo prepararme para eso!

¿Y la dejaste escapar? – preguntó asombrado – eres un idiota.

Sí, pero un idiota con suerte – sonrió – en fin... lo vivido vivido está ¿no?

Claro... bonita disculpa...

Ya estoy listo – anunció el rubio – Te espero fuera ¿vale? – sin esperar respuesta salió.

Así que Hermione ¿eh? – habló con su reflejo en el espejo – Tendré que hablar con Luna...

Ese mismo día por la noche llamaba a la puerta de su buen amigo Ron.

¡Harry! ¡Qué sorpresa! – Ron le recibió en el umbral de la puerta - ¿vienes a cenar?

¿Cenar? – no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad... Luna cocinaba genial; por eso mismo a su mejor amigo comenzaba a asomársele la curva de la felicidad – Bueno... si no molesto...

Supongo que no – se encogió de hombros – será mejor que le preguntes directamente a Luna... se me ocurrió invitar a comer a mis jefes sin avisar y dormí quince días en el sofá.

Entendido... – entró en la casa mientras el pelirrojo dejaba la basura en un cubo mágico; en menos de tres segundos la basura se había convertido en un ramo de flores - ¿Cómo está mi cocinera favorita? – sorprendió a Luna con un abrazo por la espalda.

¡Harry! – se dio rápidamente la vuelta y le abrazó - ¡Qué alegría! Pero... ¿no habíamos quedado dentro de dos horas cuando Ron se duerma?

¡Oye! – el aludido acababa de entrar y se encontraba a su mujer abrazando efusivamente a su mejor amigo – Si no fuera porque confío mucho en vosotros me hubiese liado a varitazos...

No lo pongo en duda cielo – le dio un beso - ¿vienes a cenar?

Si no molesto... – contestó Harry.

Ya sabes que tú nunca molestas – le sonrió Luna apuntando con su varita al pollo que tenía en una bandeja – Ahora es un pollo para tres.

¿No hubiese sido mejor hacerlo más grande? – preguntó extrañado Ron cuando le vio crecer una tercera pata al pollo.

Es que sé que a Harry le encanta el muslo – se encogió de hombros.

Sigo sin ver lo que vio en ti... ¿por qué no te casaste conmigo? – preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba.

Me gustan los pelirrojos...

Punto en contra – comenzaron a cenar y se entretuvieron en una charla amena sin ningún tema en particular. Justo cuando estaban con el postre, una deliciosa tarta de calabaza, Harry recordó el tema que le había llevado a hablar con sus amigos – Luna... ¿recuerdas a una chica llamada Hermione? Fue Dama de Honor en la boda de Ginny y Neville.

¿Hermione? Espera un momento... – estuvo pensando durante unos segundos - ¡Ah sí! – sin decir nada más se levantó de improvisto y se marchó a una de las habitaciones. Unos dos minutos después regresó con una foto en su mano – Es esta – señaló a una chica castaña, con ojos marrones, una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y un suave maquillaje que combinaba a la perfección con los vestidos elegidos por la novia.

¿Esa es Hermione? – preguntó asombrado Harry ¿Dónde demonios había estado para no reparar en una chica así? Malditos sean Ron y su estúpida manía de hacer competiciones a ver quién podía beber más sin desmayarse.

Sí, es esa – sonrió Luna - ¿por qué quieres saberlo? ¿La vas a invitar a salir? Creo que haríais muy buena pareja... – sonrió radiante.

No es por eso – pero tuvo que reconocer que harían una pareja genial... un momento... Harry Potter no cree en el flechazo ¡y menos con una foto!.

¿Entonces qué es lo que te interesa de ella? – preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

Veréis... He estado con Draco en el club para ver si le había gustado alguna chica en toda su vida y... bueno, me soltó una historia increíble con esta chica... con Hermione – cada vez le gustaba más ese nombre – y he estado pensando que, tal vez, podría hablar con ella y...

¿Hacer que vuelvan a verse?

¡Exacto! Tal vez le recuerde y piense en él... ¿podría ser no?

Depende la historia que tuviese con él supongo.

Draco me contó que fue todo muy bonito y ya sabes que él ni siquiera sabe lo que significa la palabra romanticismo. Así que he supuesto que para ella también lo fue.

Nada se pierde por intentarlo ¿no?

Oye Luna, ¿tú podrías decirme dónde vive o dónde trabaja?

Puedo intentarlo... tendrás que darme un par de días por lo menos...

Claro

Y esos dos días pasaron, muy muy muy despacio. Los "simpáticos cobradores del casino" se presentaron en su casa y, poco a poco, fueron cogiendo objetos que retendrían hasta el pago final de la deuda. Si seguían por ese camino pronto no le quedaría ni el papel higiénico de doble capa. Como siempre que se sentía agobiado cogió su paleta de pinturas y comenzó a pintar en un lienzo.

Perdona... pero tenemos que llevarnos esto Harry – le dijo uno de los "simpáticos cobradores" – el jefe no quiere que te distraigas hasta que nos devuelvas el dinero... no es nada personal...

Está bien – le entregó el proyecto de cuadro – menos mal que sólo era una prueba de colores... Intentaré conseguir otro...

Todos requisados – soltó otro no tan amable.

Vale – respondió cansinamente - ¿os lleváis algo más?

Por hoy no... – respondió Goyle – creo que sería mejor que nos dejases una copia de la llave... para no molestar ya sabes.

Claro – le entregó una llave pequeñita.

¡Ya volveremos! – amenazó Crabble.

Cosa que espero con impaciencia... – dos segundos después de que se cerrase la puerta se volvió a abrir - ¿y ahora qué se os ha olvidado?

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – Luna entraba asombrada al apartamento del moreno – Recuerdo que te gustaban los sitios amplios sin muchas cosas pero esto es demasiado ¿no? – le quedaba la nevera y la cocina, para que no se muriese de hambre, un cojín y una lámpara.

Bueno... es que al tipo que le debo dinero no le gusta dejar cabos sueltos por si acaso...

Tengo buenas noticias – anunció con una sonrisa mientras hacía malabarismos para poder sentarse en el cojín – sé dónde va a estar esta noche Hermione.

¿En serio? – casi se abalanza sobre ella para besarla - ¿Dónde? – preguntó ansioso al tiempo que cogía una libreta y un lápiz.

Tranquilo... va a estar en la esquina Gryffindor con Ravenclaw...

Ah... – la verdad es que era una dirección un poco rara - ¡Gracias!

¡Harry espera! – ni siquiera había comenzado a hablar y el chico ya había salido, cerrado la puerta y despedido – Bueno, supongo que se enterará él solito... – masculló poniéndose en pie – Y lo peor de todo es que se ha olvidado de mí – suspiró sacando la llave de emergencia.

Dos horas después estaba en la dirección que le había dicho Luna. Esperó pacientemente con la fotografía de ella en la mano. Vio un montón de chicas paradas y mirando a los coches. Se apoyó en una pared mientras esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Veinte minutos después su espera dio frutos; ahí delante estaba Hermione.

No me lo puedo creer – al acercarse más descubrió que ella llevaba un vestido bastante provocativo. Bueno, decir que eso era un vestido no era hablar con propiedad... hubiese quedado mejor decir que era un trapo larguito enrollado en su cuerpo. Su maquillaje era bastante llamativo y en lugar de llevar su pelo castaño de siempre se había puesto una peluca rubia – Es una prostituta... – Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que su plan iba a ser todo un éxito. ¡Con darle dinero lo tendría todo solucionado! – Hola – la saludó radiante de felicidad.

Hola – ronroneó con voz seductora.

Quería hacerte una proposición.

¿En serio? ¿y de qué clase si se puede saber? – le sonrió y las rodillas comenzaron a temblarle.

Una muy buena...

Tú dirás... ¿qué es lo que se incluye? – se acercó suavemente a él.

Bueno... una casa por ejemplo...

Eso suena bien

Con una valla blanca y un buzón rojo.

Vaya...

Y tal vez un perro...

¿Y un perro?

Si quieres claro ¡Ah! Y niños

¿Niños?

Claro... por lo menos... – pensó un poco - ¡dos!

¿Dos? ¿Niño y niña?

Eso ya no depende de mí...

Así que una casa, niños, un perro... – hizo una seña disimulada con la mano derecha.

O si prefieres un gato...

Tres segundos después Harry era esposado por Hermione mientras le estampaba contra el cristal de uno de los coches de policía que habían llegado por sorpresa.

Quedas detenido por pedofilia y zoofilia... ¡pervertido!

¿Qué? - ¡no era prostituta! Era una agente de policía de incógnito ¡una policía! Si antes le parecía que iba a conseguir su cooperación en un segundo ahora se veía en el arroyo. ¿Por qué Merlín se reía tanto de él?


	4. La explicación

Muy bien, no todo estaba perdido... es cierto que ahora mismo unas esposas unían con poca delicadeza sus muñecas y la pata de una mesa. Nada agobiante si se tiene en cuenta que uno es el mejor (y más humilde) mago de todos los tiempos. ¿Qué seguramente hubiese alguien detrás de ese gran cristal que lo único que muestra es una cara de horror? Y un poco hinchada por el golpe contra el cristal... No hay problema.. seguro que con un par de movimientos de varita podría hacerles olvidar todo. Tampoco la decoración ayudaba mucho pero... en fin... un par de florituras y eso parecería el amazonas. Con lo único que no podía luchar ni convertir en cualquier cosa eran esos dos ojos color miel que lo miraban fijamente como si fuese el mayor pervertido del mundo. Y eso sí que no lo podría arreglarlo con magia...

Muy bien... ahora vamos a hablar – Hermione se sentó frente a él para quedarse a su altura – Tienes que estar tranquilo... ya sabes que aquí no pasa nada ¿verdad? – estuvo tentada de guiñarle un ojo... parecía tan indefenso... es cómo si sólo pasase por ahí y por su mala suerte hubiese acabado esposado. ¡No! Hermione Jane Granger no perdona a los pervertidos... ¡y encima quería tener niños!

Yo... creo que se ha producido un error – vale, ahora ve y explícale porqué la estabas buscando...

¿Un error? – ¿por qué todos los detenidos comenzaban con esa frase? Si ya sabían que nunca valía para nada...

Exacto... malinterpretaste mis palabras... – se acercó un poco más para poder tener confidencialidad con ella. Cosa difícil si se tiene en cuenta que al hacerlo las esposas le apretaban tanto que pronto acabaría con gangrena – yo no me refería a que tú y yo íbamos a... bueno... a... ¡ya sabes! ¡y menos con niños! – agregó rápidamente.

Claro... te acercaste a mi para pedirme la hora y de paso soltar un par de tonterías... como no se notaba a qué me dedicaba ni nada... bien podía haber sido una guardia de tráfico...

¡No me refiero a eso! Yo... bueno, yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo...

Vamos que lo confiesas...

¡No! Me refiero a que pensaba que estaba hablando claro... no sé si me explico – con razón en oratoria la profesora acabó aprobándole sólo para que cerrase la boca.

Claro que te explicas... como un libro abierto sin hojas – resopló cansada – dijiste que tenías una proposición para mi ¿no?

Sí, pero...

Y que incluía un perro o un gato o lo que quisiera ¿no?

Sí, pero...

Y que probablemente también hubiesen niños ¿no?

Sí, pero...

¿Y qué se supone que debería haber entendido? – le miró frunciendo el ceño.

Pues que quería volver a unirte con un chico que te encontraste tiempo atrás y que seguramente acabaríais casándoos y con niños... ¡ah! Y con mascota – soltó de carrerilla. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar... sobre todo por la cara que había puesto... Un momento... ¿Se estaba riendo? Sí, exacto. Ahora mismo una risotada llenaba la sala de interrogatorios... Hay que decir que a Harry le parecía una risa contagiosa... si casi se echa a reír y eso que era él el que estaba perdido...

¿Y cómo se supone que iba a pensar eso eh?

No me dejaste terminar – se justificó.

¡Hablaste de niños!

Claro... en los matrimonios es lo que hay

Será mejor que lo dejemos ¿vale? Me duele la cabeza – se levantó y salió de la sala. A los dos minutos volvió con una pastilla, un vaso de agua y su jefe.

Buenas noches, me llamo Albus Dumbledore – le tendió amablemente la mano.

Disculpe que no le estreche la mano... – señaló a sus manos esposadas.

No te hagas el gracioso... – amenazó Hermione entre dientes.

Lo siento – se encogió al ver la mirada que le dirigía.

No hay problema – el jefe se sentó frente a él. La verdad es que tenía pinta de ser un buen tipo. Seguro que a él podría explicarle todo lo que pasaba – Exactamente qué es lo que ha pasado.

Vera... yo quería hablar con Hermione

¿Sabes cómo me llamo? – preguntó confundida... no recordaba haberle dicho cómo se llamaba.

Sí – respondió sin apenas darse cuenta de la mirada extraña de ella – por eso fui directo hacia ti... hubiese podido elegir a cualquiera de las otras chicas ¿no?

Vaya, con tantos halagos vas a hacer que me sonroje – le lanzó una mirada asesina. ¡Y pensar que antes había sentido lástima por él!

No quería decir eso

Sí, claro... haber elegido a una pelirroja que estaba al lado mío... entre eso y que parece ser que no le entendí bien.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Albus mirándola directamente.

A que ha estado diciendo no se qué sobre un chico que, según él, conocí hace tiempo y que quería que nos juntásemos. Y que los niños y la mascota vendrían después de casarnos... O algo así. Ya sabes que escuchamos tonterías parecidas a menudo.

¿Es eso cierto?

Más o menos sí – respondió Harry moviendo la mano para asegurarse que podría seguir escribiendo en pergaminos.

¿Y tú se lo explicaste así? – le miró alzando una ceja – La agente Granger no se suele confundir muy a menudo... Siempre hay excepciones por supuesto - ¿era su imaginación o se estaba poniendo del lado del detenido? Normalmente estaría hablándole hasta que soltara sus más íntimos secretos sólo para que se callase.

Tampoco es que yo me hubiese explicado con mucha claridad – Por supuesto que no... si no ¿de qué iba a estar esposado y contándole su plan a unos perfectos desconocidos?

Claro que no – cortó molesta Hermione – bueno, por lo menos podrías decirme a qué amigo te referías ¿no? Así, tal vez, pueda entenderte de una vez por todas – le gustaría haber dicho puñetera vez pero claro... frente al jefe hay que ser modosita ¿no?

Draco – la miró directamente – Draco Malfoy

¿Quién? – preguntaron los dos policías a la vez.

¿No lo recuerdas? – definitivamente en una vida anterior debió ser alguien parecido a Hitler... o tal vez Mussolini ¡no le salía nada bien! Ahora resulta que la única mujer que había significado algo para su amigo, aunque sólo hubiese sido una noche de placer desenfrenado, no le recuerda ¡No le recuerda! Adiós niños, adiós mascota, adiós boda, adiós dinero de la apuesta y adiós reputación intachable ¡Merlín bendito! Es que, para que la situación fuese peor, no podía hablarle de una boda llena de hadas y seres fantásticos porque estaba rodeado de muggles ¡de muggles!. Vale, está bien, no pasa nada... hay que respirar... inspirar... expirar... ¿porqué de repente la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas? Mejor seguir inspirando y expirando... inspirando y ex... pi... ran... do...

¿Estás bien? – fueron las dos únicas palabras pronunciadas por los labios de la chica que estaba a punto de levantarse antes de oírse el típico golpe seco de alguien que se da contra la mesa por hiperventilarse.

Creo que estaba tan nervioso que para calmarse ha estado respirando grandes bocanadas de aire...

¿En serio? – le miró con los ojos entornados – será mejor que lo llevemos a algún sitio en el que esté más cómodo... y quitarle las esposas antes que tengamos que amputarle una mano – con mucho cuidado soltó las manos de Harry de la mesa y entre los dos le llevaron a un sofá – me quedaré hasta que despierte ¿Vale?

Parece que te preocupas mucho por nuestro amigo – sonrió su jefe.

No quiero una demanda judicial – porque... ¿Era sólo eso no?

Muy bien, supongo que habrá que retirar todos los cargos contra él. Cuando despierte dile que se puede ir a casa.

Claro – le estaba poniendo los pies en alto para que la sangre volviese a circular normalmente. Después fue a por una toallita mojada para ponérsela en la frente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su jefe se fue, ni que todos los compañeros que pasaban les miraban y se reían por la escena; sólo tenía ojos para él. Quería que se despertase lo antes posible. Necesitaba ver que estuviese completamente recuperado. Por la demanda claro.

¿Qué ha pasado? – masculló mientras abría lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con la cara preocupada de Hermione - ¿estoy en la cárcel? – preguntó sin estar muy seguro siquiera de dónde estaba.

No, estás tumbado en un sofá de la comisaría – le detuvo cuando intentó incorporarse – te has hiperventilado, después desmayado y para rematar te has dado un golpe en la cabeza con la mesa. Al final te hemos traído aquí para que descanses.

Gracias – volvió a cerrar los ojos.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó medio histérica. ¡No podía volver a desmayarse! Eso significaría que estaba peor de lo que ella había calculado.

Sí... sólo me duele la cabeza – sus labios se ensancharon milimétricamente al notar la preocupación de ella en su voz.

Te ayudaré – lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños masajes en el cuero cabelludo para ayudarle a relajarse. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. Tanto que casi se ponía a ronronear de gusto - ¿Mejor?

Sí... – reprimió con mucho esfuerzo un suspiro. Le encantaba el tacto de sus manos en su cabeza, la preocupación que desprendía su voz y ese cosquilleo que le subía por la columna poniéndole la carne de gallina.

¿Crees que podrás levantarte?

Creo que sí – lentamente y con la ayuda de Hermione, consiguió ponerse en pie - ¿Y ahora? – le preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos. Dos segundos después se balanceó perdiendo el equilibrio y quedando a escasos milímetros de sus labios - ¿Dónde? – no podía terminar la frase porque su cerebro se había quedado en blanco con la imagen de sus labios como fondo.

A tu casa – respondió casi jadeante. No sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba pero esos ojos la atraían como las polillas a la luz. Notó cómo todos los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaban a tensarse para poder acercarse más a él. Afortunadamente, o no tanto según se mire, consiguió controlarse en el último momento – Se han retirado todos los cargos contra ti... si no te encuentras bien puedo acompañarte a tu casa para que descanses.

Eres muy amable – por supuesto que iba a aceptar. Y no era porque le estuviese volviendo totalmente loco que conste. Era porque... porque... ¡ah es cierto! Porque tenía que hablar con ella muy seriamente.

Le dejó medio tumbado en el sofá y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a coger su coche de policía. No podía perder ni un segundo, Harry tenía que llegar cuando antes a casa para poder relajarse. ¡Espera! ¿Desde cuando se tomaba esas confianzas con un detenido? Hermione Jane Granger nunca hace eso. Eso ya lo había dicho antes ¿verdad?. Dejó el coche en la puerta para que no tuviese que andar mucho y se encaminó al lugar en el que le había dejado. Cuando llegó hasta él se quedó completamente quieta y muda, lo único que se movía de su cuerpo eran la mandíbula crispada y el puño derecho que se cerraba con fuerza.

Así que estás mejor ¿eh? – su voz salió fría... tal vez demasiado.

No es lo que parece yo...

Lo que parece es que una mujer de... bueno... de dudosa reputación – hizo comillas con los dedos de sus manos – está intentando ponerte el termómetro por si tienes fiebre ¿no? - ¡Qué narices ponerle el termómetro! En los escasos tres minutos que había pasado fuera una chica pelirroja se había acercado a Harry y, con la excusa de que le parecía que tenía mala cara, estaba... estaba... metiéndole mano. El pobre hombre intentaba sacársela de encima pero no había forma. Si hubiese sido en otras circunstancias ya la habría llevado a un cuarto donde nadie les viese y hubiese comenzado a jugar a los médicos con ella pero... no sabía exactamente lo que le estaba pasando desde que vio la foto de Hermione en la boda de sus amigos.

Yo no le he dicho que venga.

Como quieras – apartó a la chica que estaba al lado, cosa que le costó más de lo que ella había esperado en un principio, y le ayudó a levantarse – He dejado el coche fuera – y en completo silencio se acomodó, se puso el cinturón, arrancó el coche y comenzó a conducir. Un poco más y no deja que Harry se ponga su cinturón. Estaba un poco molesta, bueno vale, estaba muy molesta. Pero no con él, sino con ella. ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando? Para tratarse de un desconocido pervertido se estaba encariñando demasiado con él...

¿No te tendría que decir dónde vivo o algo por el estilo?

No me hace falta... por si no lo habías notado soy policía... – y nadie dijo nada más durante todo el viaje. Fueron los quince minutos más largos de su vida. Sólo se oía el motor de algún coche, algún pitido seguido del chorreo de palabrotas y algunos niños gritando en un parque cercano... si hubiera sido de noche por lo menos les hubiese acompañado el sonido de los grillos. – Ya estamos – paró el coche, se quitó el cinturón, abrió la puerta y antes de salir suspiró ruidosamente. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando... bueno, sí que lo sabía pero... no quería que pasase. Así que lo mejor sería dejarle tirado en su casa y que se las apañe como le de la gana.

¿Me ayudas a entrar? – Harry, harto de esperar a que le ayudase salir, estaba fuera apoyado en el lado del copiloto.

¿No puedes ir tú solo? – estúpida pregunta si se tenía en cuenta cómo se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás intentando mantenerse erguido – está bien – al recibir una mirada de desconcierto por parte del moreno, se acercó a él arrastrando los pies.

Oye que si no quieres ya iré reptando o algo... – parecía que le hubiese hecho más ilusión sentarse en una silla eléctrica.

No – sin decir más se colocó su mano izquierda en su hombro y con la derecha le agarró la cintura para que no se desestabilizase. Hay que decir que ambos notaron una descarga bastante agradable – y ahora a subir las escaleras – eso sí que les costó un poco más. Hermione tiraba de un peso muerto a la vez que intentaba que no se lastimase – Llegamos – Harry simplemente le tendió la llave. Captando la indirecta abrió la puerta y le tumbó en unos cojines que había en el suelo – Aquí estarás bien... o eso creo...

Gracias – antes de que se diese la vuelta tenía que preguntárselo - ¿Seguro que no recuerdas a Draco Malfoy? – notó cómo su espalda se tensaba y parecía mascullar un par de maldiciones antes de darse la vuelta – Eso significa que sí ¿verdad? – le dijo al darse cuenta de cómo sus ojos brillaban por el odio.

Sí – se sentó en el suelo para que no tuviese que forzar la vista – le recuerdo perfectamente... era y supongo que todavía lo es, un capullo egoísta de mierda.

¿Con eso quieres decir que fue una mala experiencia? – es increíble ver las dos visiones de los implicados. Mientras que para Draco fue una noche genial para Hermione parecía haber sido un suplicio chino. O algo peor.

¿Mala? Ese cerdo estuvo toda la noche diciéndome lo que yo quería oír, haciéndome carantoñas y sonriéndome. Me sentía la mujer más especial de la fiesta... incluso más que la propia novia – cerró los ojos para recordar esa sensación – después me llevó a un motel de mala muerte – entrecerró la mirada y poco a poco el ceño se iba frunciendo – y encima tuvo el descaro de decir que no podía esperar a encontrar otro abierto. Yo sólo sonreí como una tonta al pensar que estaba casi desesperado por estar conmigo – parecía que de un momento a otro iba a comenzar a lanzar chispas como un fuego artificial - ¡Ja! Lo que pasa es que el muy agarrado no quería gastarse parte de su enorme fortuna en conseguir algo decente para una chica que sólo iba a utilizar una noche – en cuanto lo viese le iba a saltar todos los dientes de la boca – Empezó a acariciarme y me dijo que yo hiciese lo mismo... vamos, que lo mejor era que lo hiciese yo todo... cuando le contesté que era mi primera vez juraría que se le encendió una bombilla en el cerebro, si es que tiene claro, y le salió una sonrisa casi pervertida. Tengo que decir que me pareció encantador en ese momento... si me lo hubiese hecho ahora se hubiese tragado hasta la lengua. Una cosa a su favor, no me hizo mucho daño. Encima tendré que agradecerle eso... A la mañana siguiente había desaparecido y en la mesilla había dejado unas monedas para que pagase la mitad de la habitación ¡ni siquiera me dejó dinero muggle! El muy imbecil no se dio cuenta de que estábamos rodeados de muggles... ¿de qué me iba a servir a mi un par de sickles ahí? Recuerdo que lloré durante dos semanas...

Fue horrible... – ahora mismo tenía ganas de levantarse, coger a su mejor amigo y darle tal paliza que le hubiese hecho retroceder en el tiempo para poder tratarla mejor.

¿Para qué lo querías saber? ¿Quieres que yo me case con ese? – al pronunciar la última palabra casi rechina los dientes.

Bueno... – le contó toda la historia.

¡Ah! Así que es por dinero... – mascullaba entre dientes mientras se levantaba.

¡No del todo! Yo pensé, por sus palabras claro, que lo que había pasado entre vosotros había sido genial... por eso creí que te alegraría volver a verle... ¡nunca te obligaría a casarte con él si hubiese sabido que le odias!

Así que perdería la apuesta... – ella seguía en su mundo particular sin escuchar ni una sola palabra.

¿Me estás escuchando? – intentó incorporarse pero Hermione, sin pensar, se agachó y le volvió a tumbar en los cojines.

¿Eso le humillaría?

Supongo que sí... ninguno de nosotros dos estaría muy orgulloso de ser el primero en casarse... – menos mal que Hermione sólo escuchó el sí, porque si no el pobre de Harry lo hubiese pasado fatal.

¿Y de cuanto dinero estamos hablando? – preguntó mirándole a la cara.

Cientos, miles, millones de galeones... ahora mismo no lo sé...

Trato hecho – le tendió la mano.

¿Por el dinero? – no parecía la clase de chica que hiciese esas cosas por dinero.

No – le guiñó un ojo – por hacerle sufrir – una medio sonrisa apareció en su cara – creo que se lo debo... mis padres me enseñaron a tratar a los demás como me habían tratado a mi.

Entonces está hecho

Mañana ven a la comisaría... tengo un plan...

¿Un plan?

Por supuesto... no creo que se vaya a enamorar de mi en cuanto me vea ¿no? – Harry lo había hecho... – así que tendremos que ver cómo es la mujer ideal de ese gusano.

Claro... Nos vemos mañana

¡Hasta mañana! – estuvo tentada de despedirse con un beso pero lo que hizo fue bajar la persiana para dejar que los ojos de Harry se relajasen – A las nueve – y cerró suavemente la puerta.

Hasta mañana – casi podía saborear los minutos a su lado. Con una parte del plan hecho, tal vez la más importante, cerró los ojos y se durmió soñando con pasar la noche perfecta en compañía de cierta castaña con ojos miel...


	5. Vigilancia

¡Hola! Ya no sé si os acordareis de mi... espero que por lo menos un poco sí. Ya siento haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo pero es que no estaba yo como para escribir mis historias de humor... pero, en fin, que ya he vuelto y espero poder subir los capítulos más seguidamente. No sé si este capítulo merecerá la espera... prefiero pensar que un poco sí. De todas formas os lo dedico a todos los que me leéis ¿vale? ¡Un besazo a todos!

¡Ah! Todos estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la Warner y a cualquiera que haya pagado sus derechos; yo no lo he hecho... si no estaría escribiendo desde el Caribe.

Y aquí continua la historia

* * *

Ya había amanecido y unos pocos rayos del sol se abrían paso a través de las rendijas de la persiana. Harry había dormido perfectamente toda la noche aún teniendo un bollo en la cabeza del tamaño de toda Inglaterra ¿o más bien era Escocia? Es que era un poco exagerado para qué nos íbamos a engañar. Ahora mismo sentía un dolor que empezaba en la base de la columna vertebral y terminaba en cada músculo de su espalda. No volvería a dormir en el suelo ¡tenía que comprarse un colchón! Pero, claro, si tenemos en cuenta su actual situación tendría que robárselo a un indigente. Desde luego… todo le salía mal… o casi todo. Recordó todo lo acontecido en el día de ayer y una sonrisa apareció en su cara... ¡hoy iba a pasar todo el día con Hermione! Para investigar a su amigo claro, pero al fin y al cabo iban a estar juntos… lo cual hacía que el dolor se esfumase del todo.

¡Hoy va a ser un día genial! – Se levantó de golpe y estiró los brazos. Algo muy malo si se tiene en cuenta el pequeño dolor de espalda… Vamos, que tuvo que volver a encogerse en menos de dos segundos - ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! – Está bien, era muy temprano así que podría intentar arreglar su espalda con la magia… no era muy bueno en eso pero por probar no se pierde nada… Con su propia varita apuntó a la espalda y esperó a que su hechizo surtiese efecto… ¿ya había dicho que la magia curativa no se le daba bien? Pues el resultado fue que se quedó hecho un ovillo – Tendré que llamar a Luna – Tener a una amiga especializada en estas cosas lo facilitaba todo bastante. Claro que Ron también era medimago pero… no se fiaba precisamente mucho… una vez necesitó que le soldasen un hueso de la pierna y acabó necesitando una poción para que le creciesen los huesos… ¡cómo se acordó en ese momento de cierto profesor!… Medio reptando, medio rodando llegó al teléfono. Sí, todos eran magos pero, al vivir en un mundo de muggles la mayor parte del tiempo, tuvieron que adaptarse a esos aparatos - ¿Luna? – preguntó nada más oír una especie de respuesta mezclada con un bostezo después del quinto timbrazo – tengo un pequeño problemilla con mi espalda… ¿podrías pasarte por aquí? Te lo agradecería mucho… - y para adornarlo terminó con un muy poco varonil - ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! – Que dejó sorda a su amiga.

¿Qué haces tumbado en el suelo? – En menos de dos minutos estaba en su apartamento con la varita y un marido dormido en la mano.  
¡Bendita aparición!

Nada… que pensé probar algún remedio casero que anuncian en la televisión – intentó responder con sarcasmo pero el dolor no le dejaba - ¿Recuerdas que unos tipos me han estado quitando las cosas? Pues resulta que decidieron que dejarme el colchón era demasiado lujo para mí.

Cierto – le miró - ¿quieres que te mire la espalda verdad?

Si eres tan amable…

Espera – dejó a Ron en el suelo y apuntó con su varita a la espalda de su amigo.

¿Estará bien? – preguntó Harry mirando a su amigo.

Seguro… duerme en cualquier parte. Juraría que una vez le vi dormido de pie mirando un escaparate.

¡Impresionante!

Ahora estate quieto ¿Vale? Igual esto te duele un poco pero al final me lo agradecerás ya verás – con un par de movimientos consiguió un doble crack, una maldición y un grito desgarrador de su amigo - ¿Mejor?



Pssssss – respondió una vez se quitó una lágrima de dolor – creo que me podré mover en un par de horas.

¡Perfecto! – respondió encantada Luna – Será mejor que nos vayamos y vuelva a dejar a Ron en la cama… estoy segura que no se habrá dado cuenta de nada.

¿Y por qué le has traído si no es indiscreción?

¡Es tan mono cuando duerme! Me encantaría llevármelo a todos los lados mientras lo hace ¡me lo comería! – dicho y hecho, se agachó al lado de su marido y comenzó a darle pequeños mordisquitos.

Esto… Luna… - ella seguí a lo suyo – Luna… - nada, ni caso - ¡Luna! 

¿Qué?

Será mejor que os vayáis… - no estaba de humor para ver cómo su amiga le metía mano a su amigo… si eso que se fueran a su casa o a un hotel…

Perdona… ya sabes… es que estamos recién casados y claro…

No hay problema. Oye ¿cuándo crees que podré levantarme?

Más o menos a las nueve ¿por qué? ¿has quedado?

¡¿A las nueve?! ¡demonios!

Eso significa que sí has quedado… - se sentó a su lado - ¿y con quién si se puede saber? – le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Con Hermione – al oír el nombre la rubia soltó una pequeña risa - ¡es que vamos a espiar a Draco para ver cómo es su mujer ideal!

¿Vas a espiar a Draco para ver su mujer ideal? ¡Pero si eso es fácil! Una chica que le importe mucho su aspecto, que no tenga dos neuronas juntas y que suspire por el dinero.

¿Me estás diciendo que Hermione es así? – casi se levanta de un salto.

No, por supuesto que no. Cuando uno es joven se cree todo lo que le dicen, sobre todo un experto en seducción como él. Y si a eso le añades que no era muy dada a beber y acabó con dos copas de champán… tenía el escenario perfecto.

Vale – le respondió enfurruñado – esa respuesta me gusta más- Luna lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

Será mejor que nos vayamos… - cogió a su marido y desapareció con un pequeño plin.

Espero que Hermione no se enfade porque llegue un poco tarde.

Pero estaba completamente equivocado. Eran las nueve y un minuto y una castaña estaba en su despacho yendo de un lado a otro como una fiera enjaulada. Se había levantado a las seis de la mañana… ¡a las seis! Para poder lucir presentable. Había pasado casi una hora intentando que su pelo estuviese completamente liso, la intentona estuvo bien pero el resultado no tanto… su pelo era su pelo y pasaba completamente de lo que pensara su dueña… así que se quedó ondulado. Después se acercó al armario para poder escoger un atuendo que no llamase demasiado la atención pero que pudiera "llamar la atención" de su acompañante. Lo que ella no sabía es que hubiese llamado la atención aunque estuviese vestida con una sábana que le cubriese entera. Después de elegir un pantalón vaquero y una camisa bastante sugerente decidió que se iba a maquillar un poco; sólo lo justo. Y así terminó a las ocho… ¡dos horas! En su vida había tardado tanto en prepararse para trabajar. Había desayunado poco porque tenía unas hormigas bastante traidoras en el estómago que no le dejaban probar bocado. Había llegado a su oficina a las ocho y media… así que llevaba treinta y un…. Treinta y dos minutos por su reloj esperando. No podía creer que 

estuviese así de nerviosa… ¡y el muy asqueroso le hacía esperar! Por Merlín que en cuanto le viese le iba a dar una lección…

Perdón por hacerte esperar… - una voz casi lastimosa se coló por su despacho cuando ella estaba de espaldas mirando por la ventana. 

¡Por fin lle… - y le iba a echar una maldición o a gritarle o algo pero… al ver sus ojos hinchados y esa mueca de disculpa… no pudo hacer nada. Sólo sonreírle como una tonta – No te preocupes por llegar tarde.

Pensé que estabas enfadada – le dedicó una medio sonrisa – como me has gritado al entrar…

Es que estaba esperando a otra persona – cambió totalmente de tema - ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Bastante bien… lo único es que me he levantado con un dolor de espalda horrible y por eso llego tarde… mi amiga Luna estuvo ayudándome y los efectos no se sentían hasta un par de horas después. Lo siento de verdad.

Ya te he dicho que no hay problema – tenía una excusa perfecta… desde luego, que mala persona era. Siempre desconfiando de los demás pero no podía evitarlo. Sobre todo después de cierta noche…

¿Estás lista?

¿Eh? – salió de su mundo particular – Claro… sólo déjame coger un par de cosas… - sacó su varita y un cuaderno para apuntar – He decidido que tendremos que hacer una lista de las cosas que más le gustan de una chica; así tendré la oportunidad perfecta para seducirle.

Por supuesto, es una buena idea – Sí una genial… desde luego, estas cosas sólo le podían pasar a él.

¿Dónde vamos primero?

Podríamos empezar por el COMAR.

¿El COMAR?

Sí… ese centro para magos asquerosamente ricos… ya sabes… el COMAR – desde luego no se le daba muy bien eso de explicarse… por eso acabó en este lío ¿no?

Vale, tú me dices por dónde se va y yo conduzco – Hermione dedujo, muy inteligentemente, que no se le daba muy bien explicar nada. Después de todo cuando se conocieron él pensó que se explicaba perfectamente y acabó en una comisaría ¿verdad?

Hecho – le siguió hasta su coche y se sentó en el lado del copiloto – Hay que llegar hasta casi la colina – y así estuvo guiándola todo el camino. Se sentía como uno de esos aparatos que decían "coja… la… segunda… calle… a… la… derecha – y aquí estamos.

Genial ¿cómo sabremos si está dentro?

Espera un momento… preguntaré al elfo de la entrada; a mí me conocen – quiso darse importancia.

¿Vienes a menudo? Yo pensaba que el Gran Harry James Potter Evans no acudía a estos sitios… que prefería permanecer en el anonimato - ¿es decir que le conocía eh?

¿Me conoces? – y él que pensaba que no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba… al estar más en el mundo muggle que en el mágico…

Por supuesto ¿quién no te conoce?

No se lo irás a decir a nadie ¿no?

¿A qué te refieres?



A lo de andar persiguiendo a Malfoy para hacer que pierda la apuesta y todo eso – nunca había visto a nadie cambiar la expresión de la cara a tanta velocidad… fue increíble; pasó de ser un rostro compasivo a la ira e indignación completa.

¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?

¡No! – se apresuró a contestar; la verdad es que el ambiente parecía irse cargándose poco a poco – No es que dude de ti… lo que pasa es que normalmente la gente intenta aprovecharse de mi… lo siento mucho de verdad.

Está bien – no sabía muy bien el por qué pero no podía enfadarse con él – pero será mejor que no lo vuelvas a pensar otra vez ¿entendido?

Perfectamente – le sonrió – entonces ¿estamos bien verdad?

Por supuesto – cualquiera hubiese caído rendida ante esa sonrisa y esos ojitos… ¡Merlín! Si no acababan pronto con esto iba a acabar haciendo una locura.

Está bien – abrió la puerta del coche – ahí voy.

Se acercó a la puerta de entrada y como siempre se alisó la ropa e intentó peinarse un poco; más que nada para que esos elfos estirados no le tratasen como si fuera un indigente. Intentó calmarse y llamó a la puerta.

¿Sí señor? – un elfo pequeño y arrugado le abrió un poco la puerta; lo mínimo que se necesitaba para ver el rostro de la persona que llamaba.

Esto… hola, buenos días – y había ido un montón de veces pero no se acostumbraba a estos sitios – Quería saber si Draco Malfoy estaba en el club.

¿Y eso quién lo quiere saber? – le miró de arriba abajo como intentando saber si la ropa interior que llevaba estaba limpia.

Soy Harry Potter – y el mismo nombre que había hecho que más de un mortifago saliese huyendo casi le causa un ataque de amnesia al elfo; un poco más y tendría que enseñarle la cicatriz.

Un momento por favor – y le cerró la puerta en las narices ¡Cómo odiaba estos sitios! Si alguna vez llegase a ser tan rico como su amigo iba a comprar este sitio y a cerrarlo para siempre. Y pasaron los minutos y todavía no salía su "portero", se estaba desesperando por segundos y notó que su acompañante también lo hacía desde el coche; juraría haberla visto resoplar. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta con un hechizo apareció la mano del mismo elfo que le había hecho esperar como un idiota – Disculpe por la tardanza – qué amable… si se disculpaba y todo… lo único es que debería sentirlo de verdad o al menos fingirlo bien – el señor Malfoy se encuentra ahora mismo en el club ¿desea hablar con él?

No, gracias. La verdad es que se me ha hecho tarde y tengo que irme.

Muy bien, como desee. Buenos días – y cerró la puerta sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta.

Será asqueroso el puñetero elfo de las narices… - y podría haber dicho algo más fuerte pero, claro, siendo quien era no podía hacerlo. ¡Qué narices si no había nadie! Mejor dejarlo por si acaso.

¿Y bien? – le preguntó Hermione nada más llegar al coche.

Está dentro – se acomodó en el asiento.

¿Y cuánto tiempo va a estar?

No lo sé.

¿No lo sabes? ¿y por qué no lo has preguntado?



¡No te puedes imaginar el tiempo que me ha costado que me dijera que está ahí!

Sí que me lo puedo imaginar – miró a su reloj – exactamente cuarenta y dos minutos… pensé que en ese tiempo te habría dado tiempo a pedirle un historial completo con toda su vida.

Pues no me ha dado tiempo fíjate tú – se cruzó de brazos y miró al lado contrario.

¿Vas a aguantar la respiración hasta que te quedes azul? 

Probablemente – de repente se oyó una carcajada de su acompañante - ¿Y qué es tan divertido? – preguntó sin mirarla ya que si lo hubiese hecho hubiesen acabado ambos riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

Eres tan mono cuando te enfadas… - ¡¿esto lo había dicho ella?! ¡Morgana bendita! Estaba bajando las defensas muy rápido. Si uno de sus compañeros le hubiese hecho esperar tanto para esa respuesta le hubiese puesto de patitas en la calle con una patada de propina.

¿Qué has dicho? – y él que pensó que le iba a llamar de todo, que le iba a echar del coche e incluso que le iba a dar una patada… ¡pero en lugar de eso le decía que estaba mono! 

Sí… - ¿y ahora qué iba a hacer? – estilo orangután del zoo – y ahí está la vieja Hermione.

Qué graciosa… - y él que pensaba que igual podía llegar a gustarle… ¡un orangután del zoo! Desde luego…

Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos mientras sale nuestro amiguito? – mejor cambiar de tema porque parecía que se había sentido insultado.

Ni idea… ¿qué te parece si desayunamos?

Muy bien, ¿quién de los dos sale a buscarlo?

Pues… si quieres voy yo pero no sé cómo lo voy a pagar… - respondió apenado.

Ya voy yo no hay problema – salió del coche - ¿algo en especial?

Mmmm tortitas, fruta y café por favor – tenía mucha hambre… se había pasado casi veinte horas sin comer.

Está bien – y así pasaron diez minutos hasta que su silueta volvió a aparecer – he traído dos cafés, tortitas para dos, una manzana para mí y un plátano para ti – sonrió.

Qué gracia – hizo pucheros y cogió el desayuno. La verdad es que le encantaba que estuviese de buen humor… aunque el chistecillo no mucho…

¡Ahí está! – Draco sólo había tardado unas cuatro horas en salir de aquel estúpido club. Si llega a tardar un poco más iban a acabar jugando al "veo veo"

Por fin… - resopló Harry – la próxima vez voy a tener que entrar con él – se ajustó el cinturón.

Allá vamos.

Estuvieron persiguiéndole durante un par de horas hasta que Draco llegó a la conclusión que necesitaba comprarse un poco de ropa interior de leopardo. Mientras coqueteaba con las dependientas ellos decidieron que tenían el tiempo suficiente como para poder pararse a comer en una cafetería que estaba justo en frente de la tienda.



Espera un momento – Hermione se levantó justo después de pedir y se encaminó a la tienda; tenía que averiguar un par de cosas.

Muy bien – mientras tanto Harry se estaba llamando mentalmente idiota por permitir que esa preciosa chica tuviese que seducir a su amigo para que él pudiera ganar una apuesta… ¡para una chica con la que se sentía cómodo y ahora tenía que estar atento por si podía llegar a algo con ella después de seguir el plan! 

¡He vuelto! ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó preocupada al ver que su acompañante había dado tal respingo que casi se cae de la silla; eso es lo que te pasa si estás en tu mundo particular y alguien te despierta de repente.

Perfectamente no te preocupes – consiguió responder mientras se sentaba con bastante elegancia dada la situación – ya han traído la comida.

Espera un momento – le entregó una bolsa – esto es para ti.

¿Para mí? – le miró sorprendido.

Claro – le sonrió con ternura.

¡Vaya! – fue lo único que pudo exclamar al ver el regalo que le hacía su acompañante. Lo que sacó de la bolsa eran unos bóxers de corazoncitos con varios "diablitos cool" - ¿Y esto?

Espero que sean de tu talla – le contestó como si tal cosa mientras miraba atentamente los platos de comida – Es que es una tienda de ropa interior para hombres… no me iba a comprar algo yo ¿no? Hay que disimular – y eso no era del todo cierto. Encontró esos bóxers y decidió, por si misma, que le iban a quedar geniales… y tal vez podría pedirle que le enseñase hasta qué punto le quedaban bien… ¡Hermione! ¡ya basta!

Supongo que sí – los guardó rápidamente en la bolsa otra vez – muchas gracias - ¿y por qué no podía decirle lo que estaba pensando? Algo así como… ¿qué tal si vamos a mi casa y entre los dos comprobamos qué tal me quedan?

¿Te has puesto colorado? – sonrió.

¿Colorado? ¡No qué va! Lo que pasa es que me ha dado mucho el sol… estamos en una terraza y no hay ni sombrillas ni nada – la única respuesta que recibió de su acompañante fue una sonrisa más amplia – Por fin sale – hora y media después Draco volvía a hacer su aparición - ¿Dónde narices irá? – y la respuesta era muy sencilla… a encontrarse con una de sus amiguitas.

Llegaron a una pequeña casita con dos pisos y una gran terraza adornando el segundo piso. De repente un coche se estacionó en el garaje y un hombre, con un ramo de flores, abrió la puerta. Cinco minutos después se vio cómo Draco bajaba del segundo piso por la terraza y el mismo hombre que había llegado antes se asomaba por el balcón y gritaba alguna que otra maldición.

No vuelvo a pisar una casa de dos pisos… ¡casi me mato! – el rubio gritaba esto mientras corría a toda prisa por la acera sin darse cuenta que sus perseguidores habían visto toda la escena.

Odia las casa de dos pisos – apuntó Hermione con letra clara.

Eso le pasa por idiota – masculló Harry.

¿Nunca estarías con una mujer casada o comprometida?

¿Casada? ¡nunca! – y eso era verdad; en toda su vida de "calavera" no había estado con ninguna mujer casada.

¿Y con novio?

Bueno, eso no es lo mismo ¿no?



¿En serio piensas eso? – arrancó suavemente el coche y, gracias a un hechizo, no hizo ni un poco de ruido.

Claro. Si una chica que tiene novio se quiere venir conmigo pues… eso significa que no está muy a gusto con su pareja ¿no? Y así tendría solución… un matrimonio ya es más complicado.

Puede que tengas razón – es decir, si él dejaba que ella se casase con Draco ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad para estar juntos. ¡Genial!

Se ha parado ahí – señaló a un pequeño callejón - ¿no intentará aparecerse en algún otro sitio no?

Espero que no… pero si lo hace estoy preparada.

Creo que no hará falta – señaló al mismo sitio en el que había desparecido – creo que sólo quería vestirse decentemente… - y así era, totalmente arreglado se fue caminando como si nada hubiese pasado por un parque – Fíjate si está tranquilo que va silbando…

Ya lo veo… ¿dónde irá? – y esa pregunta tendría pronto una respuesta. Estuvo paseando un rato más, llamó a un taxi y al final llegó al aeropuerto - ¿Qué hace en el aeropuerto?

Espero que no vaya a coger un avión… - se quedaron un rato más esperando hasta que una espectacular morena vestida de azafata se le echaba encima y le llenaba de besos – pues no, no va a coger ningún avión.

¿Cómo narices puede llegar a tener tanto éxito este tío? – después de lo que había hecho con ella no podía creer que aún hubiese alguna mujer en el mundo que se creyese las tonterías que podía llegar a decir.

Ni idea – respondió Harry todavía mirando como esos dos iban a necesitar de un momento a otro un hotel – pero me gustaría saberlo… - masculló para que Hermione no le escuchase.

Muy bien, allí van – al final llegaron a la conclusión que necesitaban ir a la casa de él o a cualquier otro sitio en el que estuviesen más… en privado vamos. Cogieron un taxi y se encaminaron a la casa de Draco mientras se iban comiendo a besos en el asiento de atrás.

Creo que van a su casa… está encima de una colina.

Genial, privacidad exclusiva – aparcó el coche mientras les veía subiendo la cuesta entre risas y pequeños besos – será mejor que nos preparemos – sacó su varita - ¿hechizo desilusionador?

Vale – nada más decirlo Hermione hizo que ambos pudiesen moverse con total libertad – esta casa es impresionante – comentó nada más ver cómo era por dentro; cosa fácil si se tiene en cuenta que se componía de unas paredes de cristales que permitían ver completamente el inmenso jardín que tenía su casa – y a mí me llevó a un puñetero motel – masculló con el ceño fruncido por la rabia.

Yo te hubiera llevado a la luna si me lo hubieses pedido – murmuró Harry mientras la miraba.

¿Decías? – juraría que él había dicho algo pero no estaba muy segura.

¿Yo? No he dicho nada… - tartamudeó y casi empieza a sudar frío si no fuera porque ella se conformó con la respuesta. Nunca había sido muy bueno mintiendo y se dio cuenta que se le daba peor estando con ella.

Será mejor que nos apliquemos algún hechizo para verles mejor – con un par de movimientos hizo que ambos tuviesen una visión perfecta del escenario que tenían delante – Está bien, le gustan las mujeres de uniforme… serviciales y bien 

maquilladas – apuntó Hermione en su libreta – también le gusta bailar con ellas para seducirlas – Draco y su azafata estaban bailando una especie de tango.

La verdad es que se le da bastante bien – comentó Harry al ver cómo la echaba hacia atrás y ella reía.

No estamos aquí para echarle flores – le calló la castaña – aunque he de admitir que lo hace bastante bien… Vaya… ¿dónde irán ahora?

A su habitación… la ha levantado en brazos.

¿Dónde está su habitación?

Ahí mismo – señaló a otra gran estancia con las paredes de cristal y una cama enorme en el medio - ¿nos ponemos la visión nocturna? – preguntó sin darse cuenta de que así parecía un pervertido.

¿Quieres saber cómo es la cama también? – le sonrió al ver su expresión al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – Eso no me hace falta para seducirle…

No quería decir eso ¡en serio!

Tranquilo… será mejor que nos vayamos – y ambos se fueron a la comisaría – Muy bien, hasta ahora lo que tenemos es lo siguiente: no le gustan las casas de dos pisos, prefiere las chicas serviles y con uniforme, le gusta seducirlas con un baile… ¿algo más?

Supongo que le gustan las chicas que no aspiren a mucho… más o menos eso lo he deducido de las paridas que llega a decirme cuando estamos juntos…

Está bien, no le gustan las chicas que aspiren a mucho. ¿Qué podría hacer yo para parecer ser así? ¡Ya sé! ¿qué tal una vendedora de cosméticos?

¿Cosméticos?

Exacto, así cuando me encuentre estaré perfectamente arreglada y yo le diré que no tengo muchas aspiraciones… tal vez eso le valga.

Eso unido con lo que me dijo de ti… ¡dentro de poco le tendrás en el bote!

¿Qué te dijo de mí? – preguntó interesada.

Pues que habías sido muy especial y muy… muy… - ¿cómo podría definir lo que le había dicho él con una palabra? – pasional.

¡Vaya! – sonrió involuntariamente - ¿dijo eso de mí?

Sí - ¿Era su imaginación o estaba sonriendo por el piropo que él le había dicho? Tal vez debería recordarle lo que él hizo con ella…

Bueno – cambió radicalmente de expresión – nos vemos mañana y yo me encargaré de todo… será mejor que estemos de acuerdo antes de actuar… nos vemos en tu casa a las nueve como hoy ¿está bien?

Por supuesto - ¿le daría tiempo a hacer que su piso, ahora desierto, pareciera más acogedor? – Nos vemos mañana.


End file.
